Developmental Core funds are requested to support one full research project, one pilot research project, one full program in training and education and one pilot outreach program in year 1. Developmental Core funds will also support three Infrastructure resources as well as faculty recruitment. The projects and programs selected for inclusion in the current application were sent to several outside scientific experts for review and were also reviewed by the lAC prior to presentation to the PSC at the December 2008 meeting at the University of Guam. The selection process and review criteria discussed in section N7, Planning and Evaluation, were used to select the projects that have been included. Flexibility will be applied in the use of Developmental Core funds in subsequent years of the partnership to support additional projects and programs. Funds have been budgeted to allow for a mix of pilot and full projects that can be initiated in the second and subsequent years of the U-54 grant. Matching of potential co-investigators and solicitation of collaborative proposals will utilize the mechanisms outlined in section N7, including the annual workshop and the faculty exchange program, which have proven to be an effective approach during the U-56. In the budget justification for the composite budget of the developmental core, the number, timing and support for new pilot and full projects and/or programs are specified.